


(zero) beats per minute

by 127ghouls



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Androids, Artificial Intelligence, Eventual Romance, Friendship, M/M, Survival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 00:32:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15960884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/127ghouls/pseuds/127ghouls
Summary: in the middle of a war between humans and machines, taeyong lives with a heart of steel.





	(zero) beats per minute

**Author's Note:**

> if you find any kind of error, please pardon for i don't proofread.

MM/DD/1956

When the world had come to the realization that the amount of manpower to be exercised in different fields of work was drastically changing – increasing, the idea of upgraded technology was welcomed. In the middle of hectic brainstorms, Artificial Intelligence was born and later on recognized as an academic discipline. AI was founded on the statement that natural human intelligence “can be so precisely described that a machine can be made to act it out.”

This was proved years and years later on to be correct.

***

As the world of AI improved, scientists delved into a risky experiment – to produce machines that resemble humans and can work efficiently in the corporate industry. It was a proposal presented to the government – its target primary consumer, to be scrutinized.

Leakage of information occurred despite heavy confidentiality and soon the citizens learned of their possible clones, perceiving the AIs as danger to the society, accusing the scientists of creating ‘career thefts.’

The government had signed the project, and soon numerous companies took participation in the production of highly intelligent machines. The citizens were educated about the nature of AI – its purpose; to serve massive companies and lessen work burdens particularly field jobs. The people were promised that the machines would be pieces of steel that share the same knowledge as them and there would never be a scarcity of opportunities, a servant that would do anything its master would command, a pet to its owner.

Nothing more, nothing less.

What the scientists failed to decipher through the experiment was that the more AIs mingled with humans, due to its super capability to adapt, the machines would not stay as mere steels, but it would also register human nature – all the good, all the bad.

 

MM/DD/2018

They talk, they walk, they sleep, they eat, they breathe… they feel. In this day, it was already hard to pinpoint a machine in a group of individuals. There would be at least ¼ of them in a school, a few working in hospitals, a bunch of them as police officials, and majority of those that were produced in the past decades worked for the government. Humans no longer see AIs as threat when even their babysitter was a cold piece of metal. The discrimination was still present but vague, and even the marriage between humans and robots was starting to be discussed.

It could be said that the project which was started as an experiment was now something that existed as natural as humans.

 

 

***

 

AI’s life expectancy lasts up to 80 years. It would have been swept under the rug as nothing strange, except the fact that they are still machines, and they do not age. A successfully produced AI will look like a 25 year-old adult for the first day it was released to the market and will still look 25 until its parts do not function any longer. It was a disadvantage; some companies prefer hiring machines that they deemed would fit a good front liner for the reason that AIs are more physically attractive. Tenured employees would be pressured to resign.

 

Due to the growing number of employers with AI preference, the job opportunities for humans begin dwindling. There would be groups of humans conducting protests on main roads, blocking highways as they declare their opposition to further advancement of the AI project. The fear and doubt that were once calmed decades ago were fueled and now, humans no longer accept being the second choice.

The power of Artificial Intelligence could not be ignored to the point that the human – machine relations were greatly affected.

It rooted from hospitals hiring machines to accurately diagnose a hundred of diseases in a span of three minutes, something humans can do in almost half an hour. The performance outcome of machines based in school settings was far better as students presented higher grades and more advanced learning. Employers wanted fast results, and humans could not catch up.

Newspapers, magazines, televisions all talked about the protests. Cases of physical assault towards machines add up as days went by.

After a little over half a century, the humans felt nothing but hatred towards the silvers that took everything away from them.

If they thought they were better – the human brain cannot be altered no matter how much hard work scientists put into their robots, there was one thing they have forgotten, one thing that put AIs one step ahead.

AIs can feel. AIs possess emotions that they have adapted from humans. The human nature was nothing human anymore, for machines picked up on every good and every bad – as easy as one two three, and all that humans have presented currently and showed blatantly were anger and greed.

They seemed to have forgotten as well that a machine is thrice stronger than humans physically – and the thought process takes twice as fast.

The AIs do what humans do but far better. In that case, machines’ starting up a revolution was something humans should’ve seen but never did.

The machines that they thought were to aid them, now exist to destroy the human race.

 

 

 

 

04/23/2001 16:42

Falling leaves. Cloudy day.

“Here, have some sandwich.”

Little hands grabbed the food and an eager mouth bit down, the softest giggle rang through the air from the burst of flavor dancing on his taste buds. Taeyong loved sandwiches made by his mother.

As he chew on the big bite of soft bread and strawberry filling, his curious eyes wandered  and watched the other children running around at the park. Taeyong wanted to join them to play, but he was never allowed to. Picnics were rare, and he couldn’t even ask because he knew his mother wouldn’t let him stand under the sun for more than an hour. Thinking about making friends and playing hide and seek were his only get-away, and a day out once a month was a luxury.

He asked her why and she told him he was weak – running would drain his energy and his heart wouldn’t make it. Taeyong didn’t understand it, how weak could his heart be? What about the other kids? Are their hearts not weak because their mothers always let them play outside?

She would never fail to remind he wouldn’t be fit for vigorous activities and that he should just stick to reading and drawing. Taeyong loved reading and drawing, but he wanted to be social, too.

“Can I play with them, ma? Please? I won’t run.”

“Sweetie, all they do is run. Children like them do not know anything more but to be a nuisance. They do not read and gain knowledge in their spare time. You’re not a nuisance, are you?”

“No, ma.”

“Then you shouldn’t envy them. You already have what you need. Didn’t I tell you about your heart, sweetie?”

She smiled so gentle and Taeyong thought his mother was the prettiest. A kid tripped nearby and cried, his mother quickly picking him up to wipe his tears dry.

“Don’t be weak like that, Taeyong. Do not cry over the smallest things.”

He was nothing but an obedient child and little Taeyong learned that he should be thankful he was smarter than the rest, and that his heart was supposed to feel love and compassion, possess dreams and hopes but he could only grow to hate it every single day.

 

 

07/01/2003 – 07:03

It stared straight into his eyes. Taeyong pinched its skin and the robot yelped in pain, pouting.

“Ma, are you sure that this is a robot? Why does he look like me?”

She sat next to him and brushed his hair before leaving a kiss on top of his head.

“Your father and I figured that since you don’t have siblings and you cannot go outside, he just made you a friend – someone who knows that they shouldn’t make you play games that will tire you out. He’ll do as you say, Taeyong. If you ask him to read with you, then he will. If you ask him to paint with you, then he will. Tell me if he says no.”

The robot – the boy lowers his head as she glared. Taeyong took it as a sign of submission. Machines are their pets, anyway.

She left them alone to pick up a call and Taeyong continued to stare at the boy. He glanced down at the skin he pinched, and frowned at the lack of redness.

“What’s your name?”

Taeyong scoffed when the boy only looked at him but didn’t speak.

“I asked you what your name is. What’s your name?”

Silence.

“How are we going to be friends if I don’t know your name?”

“I don’t have a name.”

Taeyong raised a brow and glanced at where his mother was still talking on the phone. He grabbed a book and flipped through pages, scanned paragraphs while the robot watched him.

“Aha! Ten!”

His eyes shone and twinkled, the lost hope of social interaction reliving as Taeyong held the boy’s hand and gave it a squeeze. The smile on his face matched nothing he showed before – it was short and fake, but now it was nothing but glee and excitement.

“Ten! I’m going to call you Ten. Nice to meet you!”

Ten mimicked the joy radiating off of Taeyong.

“Nice to meet you too, Taeyong. Happy birthday.”

 

 

12/24/2007 – 23:45

The bright, assorted colors of the Christmas lights danced around Taeyong’s eyes. Beautiful ornaments surrounded every nook and corner of the Lee household, and no part of it looked dull in the season of gift giving. The faint music echoed throughout the mansion while the cold breeze of the wind hugged the boy’s little frame.

Taeyong dusted off his pajama pants and ran back inside, the robot tailing behind quietly.

Wherever Taeyong was, Ten would be found next to him, observing and imitating whatever the former did. Taeyong grew up with nothing but books around him and Ten, from the day he was brought to the mansion also learned things – a wide variety of topics ranging from art, life, and technology. Taeyong was a bright child, and it did not come as a surprise when the machine gathered enough knowledge for him to be able to compete with his friend.

A machine will easily adapt to the world the humans live in.

“I’m going to assume that you didn’t get a present for me. Again.”

Taeyong joined his parents in the living room. They both sat on the carpeted floor by the giant Christmas tree where boxes wrapped in fancy papers lined up. Taeyong could see his name on one of the boxes and he wondered what his parents bought for him this time. Honestly, he knew he already had everything and he couldn’t ask for more, but his family loved showing off. It seemed like his parents ran out of ideas on what to do with the amount of money they had.

“I have no money.”

“Me too, but you know I have a gift for you.”

“You made your parents buy whatever that is. If I asked them too, you would know. Would it still be a surprise if all of us knew beforehand whatever we would get for Christmas?”

Taeyong scoffed and brought his knees up so he could wrap his thin arms around his legs. Next to him, Ten picked on the lose threads on the carpet.

“You’re getting smarter.”

“Christmas is about Jesus, isn’t it? The most important thing to do is to attend mass. I can just wish you a good life, Taeyong. And perhaps, when we grow up, I can get a job and buy you something without anyone knowing what it is. Not even your parents, since I’m not going to ask them for money.”

The clock ticked on the wall. Soon, it would be midnight and they would open their presents at the same time. Taeyong should be excited; Christmas is his favorite holiday after all. But he hoped Ten would give him something, at least. Even if it wasn’t extravagant.

“You won’t grow up, Ten. You’ll forever look like this – a kid. How am I going to introduce you to people? When I turn 30, you’ll be what…?”

“I can be your nephew.”

“I don’t have a sibling.”

“I can be your son.”

“I hope my future partner accepts you.”

The clock hit 12 and Taeyong’s parents gave the boys a kiss on the forehead before handing out their presents.

Taeyong crawled to the foot of the Christmas tree and pulled a medium sized box with the robot’s name on it.

Ten’s arms cradled the box before unwrapping it and tearing the box open, revealing a set of drawing materials. Taeyong felt like his heart would explode at the sight of his friend’s twinkling eyes. Whenever the other was happy, his heart would clench and Taeyong wondered if Ten really was made to befriend him or to kill him. It was a painful clench that he didn’t mind.

“Because I’ve already forgotten what life feels like without you. We’ll be together as long as we can, right?”

It seemed like the android had gone deaf. Taeyong chuckled and hugged his mother upon seeing the present from her.

 

 

03/23/2014 – 08:07

Do people know what it felt like to not be able to live their life however they want? Do people know what it felt like to know that you were born just to be _there_ , to exist without a purpose, to wake up to another morning that there wouldn’t be anywhere to go to except around the dull mansion you’ve grown accustomed to your whole life? Do people know what it felt like to have a dysfunctional heart? Do people know what it felt like to have your movements limited to an extent so that you don’t fall ill and risk your life? To run more than a minute was danger meeting Taeyong halfway, to jump in glee was something he was forbidden to do, and to feel overwhelming emotions was something he wasn’t allowed to, because Taeyong was sick and if he gets tired, if his heart started pumping more blood than it should, then Taeyong should be ready to end it all. An operation wasn’t even considered because he would not survive. It seemed like they chose to have him suffer slowly than to see if he’s worth given another chance.

At least Ten would be there for him while he waited for his death to come.

A group of musicians rounded the streets to start the festival. As soon as both boys heard the rhythmic beating of the drums, Ten lead the way outside so that they wouldn’t miss the show. It was a festival done once a year and they wouldn’t miss it for the world.

“Wait for me!”

Taeyong took his time climbing downstairs. Ten was already at the gates, head poking out to watch the people celebrate such a festive day.

“I told you to wait for me!

“You’re so slow! Oh, look! They’ve also got trumpets!”

Taeyong easily watched past the gates while Ten struggled to stand on the tips of his toes. Years passed and Taeyong’s height increased but Ten’s remained the same. It was a topic they’ve always fought about with Taeyong having the upper hand and Ten getting the short end of the stick.

The music coming from numerous instruments produced beats that made Taeyong feel like his chest was ricocheting. It was wild; the onlookers sang and danced in the middle of the road while more and more musicians walked past them. Taeyong was overjoyed; but he knew he shouldn’t.

Ten glanced at him when he felt a strong tug on the sleeve of his shirt and Taeyong tried to clutch his own chest, eyes wide and heaving.

“Taeyong…?”

His heart beat rapidly, faster and faster each second and it constricted; his legs gave up and a rock dug painfully on his back when he hit the ground. He could hear Ten shouting for help despite the words getting drowned in booming noises, and the face of his friend slowly blurred, distorting into an ugly shape until it was nothing but a mixture of white, black and brown.

Taeyong’s hearing failed and with his eyes losing sight, was his heart beating its last.

 

 

The Iodoform smell of the hospital filled Taeyong’s nostrils as soon as he gained consciousness. A machine beeped next to the side of his bed, showing his stable condition. When his eyes finally adjusted to the blinding light, his mother squeezed his hand to let him know of her presence.

“Thank goodness, you’re finally awake.”

The kiss on his head felt nothing. Taeyong looked around for Ten.

“Your father just left. There are pressing matters in the laboratory. Don’t worry, he’ll be back tonight.”

“Where’s Ten?”

“The doctor said you’re fine. You had a heart attack, Taeyong. I told you not to engage in such – “

“Where is Ten, mother?”

He should’ve seen it coming, but he never thought it would actually happen.

Her eyes were dull and lifeless as usual, but they held no remorse when she broke the news to her own son. As if breaking Taeyong’s already broken heart was nothing.

“You…you terminated him?”

Her simple nod was the only thing Taeyong needed to understand that there was nothing good in this world. Her mother hated Ten ever since. He was not human, but he was far better than her son. She thought he would merely be a servant, but Ten was a dear friend, and he felt more like a family than his own parents. Ten acquired deeper knowledge, and Taeyong lagged behind. She was livid, although secretly, but Taeyong had always known that Ten was nothing but a scrap of metal in her eyes.

And she found the perfect chance to get rid of him.

Anger. In a blink of an eye, the possibility of learning how to love (if he didn’t already know, thanks to Ten) was thrown aside and Taeyong gave up. Ten was his everything – the light at the end of the tunnel, the happiness he wasn’t given. It all took a pathetic heart attack for everything to crumble yet again.

He wanted to lash out, to pull at the tubes connected to him, to run out of the damned hospital and find his father and beg him to bring his friend back. They could bring him back, right? They could rebuild Ten and bring him back to Taeyong like the first time they did, during his birthday. They could do that, they could rewind time and Taeyong wouldn’t get out of his bed and fall ill, right?

Just bring Ten back to him, _please._

But once his heart rate sped up, his mother called for an emergency and Taeyong didn’t know whatever was injected to him, but his eyelids felt heavy and the last thing he saw in his head was Ten calling his name over and over, until he succumbed into slumber, feeling like rewinding the time his heart failed, not knowing it would be the last time he would see the other.

 

 

 

MM/DD/2018

Bombings ruined the city of Seoul – as well the rest of the world. The television no longer played primetime dramas, cooking shows and music stations but only one channel worked perfectly fine to report minute by minute news of the revolution. The machines successfully transmitted the plan to all of the AIs around the world. The government couldn’t think of a peaceful manner to terminate all AIs. The army was called to take down every single machine they can find – be it an adult or a child. In their eyes, the machines are now all the same – threatening and fatal.

Families are too scared to go out. Companies started closing down after going bankrupt due to lack of employees coming to work to assist their clients. Establishments also stopped opening since customers are not coming in. The people risked falling ill from malnutrition because of the fear of going out and encountering machines on the lookout for blood. The whole nation was in chaos – the power of androids was getting out of hand.

Taeyong thought it was the day he was waiting for – he was finally going to die. They were all going to die, weren’t they? It was impossible to stop the revolution. The AIs were smarter, stronger, more deadly than the military and their weapons combined. It felt like this was planned thoroughly and no one was going to survive. Taeyong felt triumphant. He was finally dying. He was finally coming to his own end.

He didn’t feel anything when a machine, face half scraped showing the metal underneath artificial human skin, held his mother on the ground before her head was blown into pieces. He watched from the confines of his own room how the neighborhood turned into dust, their lifeless servants scattered around. He didn’t know where his father was, but that was the least he was worried about.

Why weren’t the machines coming in? Were they not checking if there was anyone still alive? Taeyong wanted to die. He wanted them to kill him.

The door to his room burst open and his father, frantic and on the brink of losing the last bits of sanity dragged him out and lead him down the hallway.

“Father! Leave me alone! Leave me to die, please!”

“Taeyong, if someone was to die, it’s not you. It’s no one between us.”

Taeyong screamed as another bombing shook the ground before he was pushed inside the underground laboratory.

 

 

 

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Where is he? He can’t open his eyes. They felt too heavy, as if he woke up from a slumber that he shouldn’t wake up from. The surface he was lying on was cold. There was no mattress, and it was stainless steel. His arms feel tingly, and when he tried to breathe in as deep as he can, his chest constricts and the pain feels like a thousand knives cutting through him. He can hear nothing but constant beeping as if he was in a hospital.

A hospital? Did something happen to him? Did he get into an accident? Did an AI attempt to kill him? But why does it feel like he’s still alive?

Right. His mother is dead and he was brought in the laboratory. Where is his father? Why can’t he open his eyes? What happened? How did he fall asleep? Why can’t he _fucking_ move?

_“You’re finally going to be normal, son.”_

Taeyong gasps sharply as his eyes open. A single light illuminates the whole room. There’s no one inside but him, and he wonders yet again where his father is. Is he alive? What did he mean when he said Taeyong was finally going to be normal? Where are the machines that lurked around?

He then notices the tubes attached to him and the thick patch of gauze on his chest. The bandage is wrapped securely around him and Taeyong wondered what had happened – why is he on a cold metal table as if he underwent a surgery –

Where is his father?

With all his might Taeyong pushed himself up in a sitting position. A pained groan escapes his lips when his chest stings from the movement. He must have hurt himself pretty badly.

He examined himself – there are no scratches to say that he fell, no bruises to say that he was hit by a debris, and all of his limbs are intact.

The door opens and his father enters with a look he cannot decipher.

“What happened?”

His father removes the white coat and hangs it on the backrest of a chair. Taeyong took the time to look around once again. Curiosity continues to scratch at the back of his head and he hates it – the feeling of not knowing. He hates being clueless.

“This looks more like an operating room rather than a lab. Is this where you worked on Ten? This must be where you killed him too.”

“Androids don’t die, Taeyong. They aren’t alive. But yes, this is where AI-0227 was pummeled to dust.”

If this happened back then, Taeyong would be off the table and his father’s neck would be wrapped with his own son’s hands. But the memories have faded, a little bit of them, and most of Taeyong’s feelings. He isn’t mad anymore, but he doesn’t forgive nor he forgets. Ten is still a part of his life after all.

“So what happened to the machines earlier? Did they leave just like that?”

“They can’t detect anything past these doors. And it was four days ago, Taeyong. You’ve been sleeping for four days.”

“ _Four_ days. For what reason,” Taeyong glanced on his chest. “What happened to me?”

His father sits on the chair, arms crossed over his chest. For a second, an emotion – something Taeyong cannot pinpoint flashes on his father’s eyes but it was too fast and he can’t read him.

“I kept Ten’s heart, as per his request. The rest of him was disposed and only his heart remained. I thought I would need it for future purposes, I didn’t know exactly back then, but the answer presented itself to me soon enough. He wanted me to do this. I don’t want you to die, Taeyong. You’re my only child.”

Taeyong isn’t dumb – he’s wiser than anyone, even if he never attended a normal school. Everything clicked in a second – the laboratory, the gauze on his chest, Ten’s heart.

He has Ten’s heart.

He knows he’s feeling a mixture of emotions but when he places his hand on his chest, ever so carefully, Taeyong doesn’t feel anything.

His heart is not beating, but he’s alive.

“You performed a surgery on me without my consent. You put a steel heart in me, and you expect me to say thank you, don’t you? You want me to say thank you?”

“That’s not it, Taeyong. I just want you to li –“

“I _don’t_ want to live! How sick are you?! Am I your toy?! You experimented on me!”

If he still had his _dysfunctional_ heart, Taeyong wouldn’t be this mad. He couldn’t afford to be. Dying by heart attack was too painful for him. But now that he has a new heart, a heart that works perfectly fine but artificial, he can feel whatever he wants to feel. His mother is no longer there to limit him. Does he still feel the need to die? He should be glad, right?

But why does it feel so wrong, so immoral? His own father had experimented on him. Taeyong never asked for this, he never asked for a new heart, he never asked to be a machine. It feels like he allowed his family to _murder_ Ten for his own convenience and comfort. Is he a killer? But Ten wanted this, too. Ten wanted Taeyong to have _his_ heart.

He breaks out of his trance when he feels a hand wipe his tears away. He didn’t even notice he was already crying.

“I’m sorry, Taeyong. I didn’t want you to die. We can’t survive this war, but I want you to run and live. You cannot do that with your old heart. I can’t stop the AIs from killing me, but at least I know they will spare you.”

“…What do you mean.”

“They can detect all of us – more so their own kind. You may not have a barcode somewhere on your body, but they can detect the steel heart. They will not kill you even if you meet a hundred of them.”

Huh. So he really can’t die now, no matter how much he wants to.

“Just think of this – Ten is a part of you now. He’s very dear to you, isn’t he?”

Taeyong meets his father’s eyes. They hold sincerity, but he cannot take a single bullshit from him. He’s obviously justifying the murder of his own son’s friend.

But Taeyong manages to nod once before he lies back down on the table. His eyes are still heavy and he wishes to sleep again, and maybe when he wakes up for the second time, all of this will be normal to him, even if he’s already far from it.

 

***

 

He doesn’t feel anything different, except for the fact that he’s now capable of basically everything that he was forbidden since he was a child. Though Taeyong thinks it’s all useless now. He doesn’t want to run around with kids anymore, he doesn’t even have friends to begin with. There’s no reason for him to feel elated. He’s thankful for Ten’s heart, at least. But even after the surgery, he still can’t find his purpose in this world. Everyone is dying. What should Taeyong even do to enjoy his new heart? He doesn’t even have the will to live.

The mansion is still the way it was the last time he’s wandered around. He guesses the machines didn’t do much if they even went inside – or his father probably had everything fixed right away. The bodies are nowhere to be found. His father must have put them away while he was sleeping. Did he even give his wife a decent burial? At this point, things like that don’t matter anymore. Taeyong just wishes his mother’s in peace right now, wherever she is. He may have hated her, but she only wanted what was best for him.

His father never left again. The main laboratory was bombed to pieces, and the other scientists are gone. Taeyong wonders how they’ll be able to survive – they have the money in the bank, but his father refuses to leave his side even if it’s certain that Taeyong cannot be killed once the AIs come back.

His stomach grumbles in hunger. Taeyong makes himself something he could find in the fridge before allowing himself to go past the main doors.

The surroundings look gray, as if there was no life at all. The few trees lie on the road, broken. Abandoned cars are scattered around, papers and plastics litter on the once clean streets. Taeyong sees a couple walking from the distance, glued together with apparent fear judging from the body language. They must be from another area.

He continues to munch on the sandwich before his father makes his presence known.

“You know that you can go wherever you want if you get bored, right?”

Taeyong swallows the masticated food.

“I don’t know where to go. Besides, what are you going to do if I leave?”

“Perhaps, are you worrying about your father?”

Taeyong scoffs.

“You should’ve preserved Ten’s arm, too. If you knew androids do not kill their own kind, then why didn’t you do the same to yourself? You wouldn’t be scared like a rat if you did.”

“Because it’s in the code of ethics. We cannot do that. It’s a disgrace.”

“I’m a disgrace.”

“You’re not. But I want you to live, Taeyong.”

How many times is Taeyong going to tell everyone that he didn’t want it? His father’s mind is too clouded by the idea that he probably did something innovative, something that will put him at the top and worshipped. He used his own son for that.

“I want you to live. I want you to be able to look back and tell yourself that you’re a survivor. You’re strong. Dying is not for you.”

His jet black hair dances with the strong gust of wind. Taeyong finishes the sandwich and wipes his hand down the wrinkled fabric of his shirt.

“What if instead of trying to survive, we just make sure these robots are gone for good? You guys started this, didn’t you? This whole AI project. All the people like you started this and it’s a problem to terminate them because what, they’re suddenly all stronger than us? Did you forget that no matter how packed a computer is, humans are still smarter? We made these technology. Why can’t we stop it? Why can’t YOU stop these robots from killing more mothers and leaving more orphans?”

It may be too harsh, but it’s the reality.

“You killed Ten and my mother.”

The slap leaves a faint red mark on his skin but Taeyong doesn’t mind. To be living with a monster like his father is far worse than all the beating he will get.

“As if you ever cared for your mother. She only did things for your sake.”

Is it his fault now? Was she miserable because her son wasn’t normal? Did she act the way she did because Taeyong failed to be the child they wished for? Is it his fault that his mother received judgmental stares from the other mothers because she had a son who couldn’t function properly? Taeyong didn’t ask for a broken heart. Scientifically speaking, isn’t it his mother’s fault for not taking care of herself during pregnancy that her baby developed a heart disease? Why would He allow Taeyong to suffer?

Taeyong wipes the corner of his mouth.

“I wouldn’t be like this if you didn’t put an artificial organ in me.”

“Are we still going to fight over this? It’s been done, Taeyong! Be glad that you would be normal now, something you’ve wanted ever since!”

“How? When I don’t know where I belong! Am I human? Am I a machine? Am I both? Father, I don’t know where I stand! Humans hate the machines, the machines are killing humans. What am I? Am I supposed to let myself live or hate myself to the point that I’d rather die? I don’t know my place and it’s your fault! It will always be your fault! Being a child with a heart disease, nobody made me feel I was a part of any circle of friends, and what do you expect me to feel after getting a metal heart? It doesn’t even fucking beat!”

He really wants to rip his chest open and take that scrap of metal out of him. It may be once a part of Ten, but it’s putting Taeyong in an oblivion – he can’t grasp the reality that he has no identity.

Maybe one day he will learn to accept it. If that day even comes.

 

 

 

The news currently airing on the television talks about the government planning to create a camp for the humans so that the military can look after them easily. Taeyong agrees with the idea – it will be easier to make sure everyone is safe. So that when they drop bombs again, only the androids will blow up into nothingness.

Taeyong gulps the can of root beer down to the last drop and rubs his chest when he feels something uncomfortable coil in it. When he still had his human heart, he couldn’t drink anything other than milk and water. The freedom of doing anything and eating anything makes him feel as if he was born yesterday. There are so many first times waiting for him.

He presses two fingers on the side of his neck, just below his jaw, where his pulse point is supposed to be. Taeyong feels nothing. There’s not a single beat. For a second, he wants to laugh at the possibility that maybe vampires are real and he’s now a bloodsucker. That’s what all the books say about vampires. They’re all living dead.

Is he a living dead? How does his heart even pump blood? Damn humans. Always doing the impossible.

The news disappears as static covers the screen. There might be a signal interruption. Taeyong sighs. The television is the only reason why he hasn’t gone crazy yet.

“I have to meet a few colleagues. You will be fine alone, right?”

Taeyong doesn’t take his eyes away from the screen.

“I thought all of your co-workers died.”

“These are from another sector. We’re discussing a way to end the AIs.”

The ground shakes lightly. The light above Taeyong’s head flicker.

“Are you going to be alright if I leave you for a moment?”

“I’m certain. Are you going to be alright out there? The machines will not have mercy on you.”

The static stops and the news comes back for a few seconds before it disappears again.

“I will try.”

Taeyong glances at his father who stood by the door, looking at him. He gets off the couch and scoffs at the old man.

“Don’t tell me you’re waiting for me to give you a hug.”

The scientist’s lips curl into a bitter smile and Taeyong finally scans the face of the man who was never there for him and his mother. It’s funny how he’s the one alive right now. It feels like Taeyong’s living with a stranger.

“What if I am?”

His father opens his arms, and it’s quite tempting. Taeyong can’t remember the last time he hugged his father. If he does, will he feel the father’s love he’s only known from the books?

“Then joke’s on you. You won’t get one from me.”

The smile on his father’s face falters. Taeyong feels a sick sense of satisfaction to be able to hurt him. When the other turns around to go, Taeyong makes his way to the kitchen, failing to hear a whisper of _‘I’m sorry’._

He’s a step away from the trash bin when the ground shakes violently and Taeyong hits the ground, hands covering his ears as gunshot after gunshot ring through the air. Dust fills the room and Taeyong coughs out his lungs, gasping air filled the stench of blood.

When the smoke thins, Taeyong catches a glimpse of his father’s decapitated body. The torso is missing a limb or two, and Taeyong wretches at the sight of flesh an inch from his foot.

He almost lets out a sob when footsteps echo in his ears. He quickly whips his head to look for a place to hide. Taeyong folds his body in a cabinet, his whole body shaking in fear when the footsteps seem to get closer. He chokes on a sob and immediately covers his mouth with both hands. Salty tears run down his face when he sees an android look around.

It feels like an hour before the machine turns around to leave the kitchen. Taeyong releases the breath he’s been holding, thinking that the android has finally left the mansion, only to let out a shrilling scream when the machine comes back and looks at him straight in the eyes.

“Oh God don’t kill me, please…”

Taeyong continues to sob. He doesn’t even register that he’s peed his pants from fear.

The AI stares at him wordlessly. If it was a human, Taeyong would say it resembles an actor he once saw in a foreign movie. And this might feel like a movie, only that it’s not and Taeyong is about to die –

The machine walks away and leaves Taeyong gasping for air inside the cabinet. When the sound of footsteps is gone, he finally crawls out of his hiding place and is welcomed by the sight of his father’s decapitated head looking into his direction.

Taeyong swallows back the bile rising up his throat and steps past the flesh scattered on the floor. He noticed by then the stinging pain on his left arm. A shrapnel is stuck halfway inside.

He rolls up his shirt and bites on it before pulling out the shrapnel. The blood flows down his arm but Taeyong doesn’t have the time to give himself first aid. He has to get away from that place and look for help. He has to go and look for that camp the government was talking about.

It’s getting dark and no one’s out to give a helping hand. Where are the cops? Where are the soldiers? Taeyong cusses under his breath as he drags himself down the once lively streets and now a ghost town.

He continues to bleed and his vision is starting to blur. There’s still a few hundred meters left to pass the bridge and Taeyong grips the railing to support his weight.

“Come on, don’t die here.”

He trips over his own foot and his father’s words ring through his head. He has to live. Taeyong has to survive.

He pushes himself up and struggles to walk with his legs wobbling. The river’s current looks strong and Taeyong feels droplets of rain hit his face.

The rain begins pouring and Taeyong pauses. It’s getting harder to move. He’s losing so much blood and there’s still no one around that can help him.

The thunder claps and Taeyong takes a step forward, only to slip and lose his balance as he plummets down, hitting the strong current. He holds onto the breath he managed to gasp and tries to fight through the flow of the river but he’s too weak, and he’s losing consciousness.

The last thing he sees before he lets the water take him wherever is a set of glowing eyes.

 

***

 

‘ _Taeyong,’_

He turns around, looking for the source of that particular voice. The room is wide – too wide, that he cannot see a corner, an end for everything is dark but the familiar voice echoes around him, seemingly coming from afar but at the same time, it feels like it speaks just behind his ear.

He takes a step and his shoe presses down on something definitely not asphalt and the voice grunts before it calls his name once again.

‘ _Taeyong,’_

He can’t point out who it is but he knows that voice, he knows it from his childhood and until the day he encountered  a machine that killed his father.

“Father…”

Right. Isn’t that his father’s voice? Where is he? Did he survive? Impossible.

Taeyong frantically looks around in the middle of darkness, hands reaching out to nothingness. The voice gets louder and louder each time it calls his name and Taeyong desperately wants to know if everything was a dream and his parents are alive, his mother never went out to meet her killer and he will walk up to his father to give him the last hug he denied –

He trips over something he cannot see and Taeyong touches something wet and warm. The stench hits his nose, recognizing the strong smell of blood. Fear consumed his whole being but Taeyong’s heart doesn’t beat.

_‘Taeyong,’_

He feels a mop of hair and he tries to see through the dark. When miracle seemed to give him a chance, Taeyong’s eyes adjust and meet a pair of bloodied ones. The room brightens slowly, and at the same time he sees what he’s holding.

The decapitated head of his father with its eyes staring blankly at him, lips parting to call out his name but Taeyong doesn’t hear anything other than his own voice screaming.

 

 

“Wake up…”

“No let go of me!”

“Wake up, you’re having a nightmare – “

“You’re dead! You’re dead, stop haunting me – “

“For fucks’ sake, wake the fuck up before I smash your pretty face!”

Taeyong jolts up after being violently shaken out of his nightmare. His palm presses against his heaving chest and he grunts at the ray of light hitting his face. The sun shines high up in the sky and maybe it’s too early and he wants to go back to sleep. He has a splitting headache but the noises coming from the outside are starting to irritate him to no end.

“Don’t tell me you’re planning to go back to dreamland. It’s already 10 in the morning and you need to make yourself useful if you want to stay, you know.”

Taeyong frowns and looks up at a tanned boy staring down at him.

“Who are you..?”

The boy raises a brow and crosses muscular arms over a sturdy chest.

“We should be asking you that. Anyway, I’m Lucas and you need to get out of bed if you’re hungry. I know you are, you’ve been knocked out for two days. Come on.”

He doesn’t get a chance to say more when the boy, Lucas helps him stand up and Taeyong would reject the skinship but his injured arm is pretty much useless and his body aches all over. For a moment, he’s reminded that he’s fallen off a bridge and honestly, he didn’t expect to wake up again.

The sight that welcomes him when he’s out of the hut is something Taeyong didn’t think he would still witness. Children played and chased one another around the area covered in fresh green grass while women cooked at one side and the others hang wet clothes on a makeshift hanger so they can dry under the heat of the sun. Men are either sitting on logs filling their stomach with fish or sharpening the edges of makeshift spears.

This is a hundred percent total change from the city. Where exactly is he?

Lucas lead him to one of the logs and makes him sit. Taeyong feels all eyes on him and he looks down, convincing himself that the grass is more interesting than anything else at the moment. Before he starts burning from all the stares he’s getting, Lucas comes back with a bowl of porridge and puts it on Taeyong’s lap.

“I suppose you can feed yourself.”

Taeyong scoffs and murmurs a shy ‘thanks’.

“Where am I?”

The other boy gestures for him to eat and so Taeyong does.

“Far from Seoul, far from the ongoing war there. The river brought you here, man. Good thing we were fishing that time. If no one was there, I bet you’d already be dead by now. No one wants to eat fish tasting like rotten corpse, yeah?”

Taeyong continues to fill his stomach with the satisfying heat of the porridge. Lucas watches him and for some reason, Taeyong doesn’t feel uncomfortable. The stare is gentle, if he must say.

“Where did you get that?”

Taeyong glances at his bandaged arm.

“Shrapnel. The house was bombed by an android.”

“Huh. And you didn’t die.”

He won’t die. The machines don’t kill their own kind.

“I obviously didn’t.”

“You’re lucky.”

The children scream in joy as they continue their innocent games. Taeyong sees a younger version of him running with them. The image feels so real, so normal, so _happy._ He doesn’t question why his mother isn’t in the picture.

“Is it alright for me to stay? I have nowhere to go. I was running away from the machines…”

Lucas grins and smacks his shoulder. Taeyong grunts in pain – the other must have forgotten that his arm is yet to heal. Lucas doesn’t apologize, though.

“You’re a part of us now. Most of us here, we also ran away from the city. Minseok and Junmyeon welcome anyone who needs shelter. You can say they founded this _very_ small community. They said they were the first ones to make this their hideout.”

“Is this place safe?”

“So far, no attacks. I’ve been here for three weeks. Come, the others have been waiting for you to wake up.”

Taeyong puts the wooden bowl down and allows the other to support him as they make their way to a group of teenage boys. A man who looks much older than the rest smile at them.

“Junmyeon hyung, he’s up!”

The man nods and takes in Taeyong’s appearance.

“You look better than the first time we saw you. I’m Junmyeon, you can call me hyung. I know you’re younger.”

“Taeyong. Nice to meet you and thank you for saving me.”

Junmyeon chuckles with a shake of his head. It sounded gentle to Taeyong’s ears and he’s assured that Junmyeon’s a good person.

“I didn’t save you. Lucas, Jaehyun and Johnny found you. But we’re happy to have you here, Taeyong. We’re always happy to meet another human being.”

That must be pun intended. The group laughs and Taeyong grimaces. If they only knew…

“So you already know me and Lucas. These boys are Jeno, Doyoung, Yuta, Jisung and Jaemin. You’ll get to know everyone soon. We’re all nice here, so you don’t have to worry about anything. Right, kids?”

One boy, who’s name is Jisung snorts but grins at Taeyong.

“Nice to meet you, hyung!”

“Yeah, likewise.”

They all look approachable, at least. Taeyong isn’t social, he never was. The only friend he ever had wasn’t even human and Ten is the only one he confided in. Making friends should be easy, it’s not like he has to be as loud as them. He can be the way he is – silent, wary.

Junmyeon leaves them, saying he has to help Minseok sharpen the spears and cut more logs. Taeyong notes that Minseok must be that short guy holding an ax and watching them from a distance.

Lucas forces him to take Junmyeon’s spot before the tanned boy sits next to Doyoung. Taeyong is surprised that he already memorized their names.

“You have big eyes. Honestly, you look like one of those cartoons Yuta used to watch.”

“That’s called anime, you uncultured swine. He looks like Kaneki Ken but with black hair. You’re not a ghoul, are you?”

Yuta grins at him and Taeyong smirks.

“Not at all. But if I tell you I’m an android, what would you do?”

He purposely made it sound daunting but Yuta only laughs. The others thought he must be lame.

“You look like one. Your face is a cheat! How can someone be this attractive? I’d think you were an android but you don’t have a barcode.”

“You saw my body?”

“Nah, Jaehyun volunteered to clean you up and lent you his clothes. He’s a nursing student. Well, at least he was. He said he didn’t see any barcode.”

“Where is this Jaehyun? And… Johnny. I should thank them.”

“You didn’t even thank me! That’s unfair!”

Lucas, as huge as he is acts like a kid. Taeyong doesn’t know how old he is but he must be younger if he acts that way.

As if on cue, two boys join their group. Lucas immediately clings to one of them, complaining about how Taeyong doesn’t care about him which made the latter shake his head. Lucas, if Taeyong had a sibling, would definitely be his younger brother. And he doesn’t dislike the idea.

“You’re awake! How do you feel? Does your arm still hurt?”

Taeyong takes his eyes away from the rowdy boys and looks at whoever had talked to him.

“Uh, not much. I shouldn’t move it a lot. I’m sure it will sting if I do.”

“Then rest if you must. I’m certain that you’re still sore all over. You looked pretty beat up when we saw you at the riverside.”

Taeyong nods before getting up to head back to the hut. He wants to make himself useful so he better heal as soon as possible. That’s the only thing he can do to give back to the people who helped him.

Lucas sees him and makes a move to help him again but sits back down when another presence makes itself known and Taeyong lets out a sigh at the warmth. Lucas was warm too, but this one’s making him feel safe.

“I’m Jaehyun.”

“Thank you for saving me. M-my name’s Taeyong, by the way.”

He doesn’t receive any response from that. Silence envelopes the both of them as they make their way back to the hut. Taeyong grunts when he lies down and Jaehyun’s quick to go to his side, gently caressing his wounded arm.

“You’ll be fine in no time. It only hurts due to the trauma. I’ll change your bandage later so the wound doesn’t get infected.”

Taeyong closes his eyes and waits for the other to leave. Jaehyun doesn’t.

“Where’s your family? If you don’t mind answering.”

“Dead.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. It was inevitable.”

“I’m glad you made it. Life is beautiful, Taeyong.”

“Is it?”

When he opens his eyes, Jaehyun is staring back at him. Taeyong likes the shape of his eyes, and the color of his lips. It reminds him of cherries. Taeyong loves cherries.

“Why are you still here? I thought you want me to take a rest.”

“Can I ask another question?”

Jaehyun looks innocent. Taeyong scoffs.

“I don’t see why you can’t. You did it earlier without asking first.”

“Thank you. But what happened to your chest? Did you get out of a hospital? I changed the bandage too. The cut is healing, though it opened a bit while you were in the water. The current was strong.”

He doesn’t answer. Taeyong stares into Jaehyun’s eyes and sees nothing but curiosity. If Jaehyun knew about the existence of half-androids, would he regret letting Taeyong live?

Taeyong watches the other get off the bed and head to the door.

“Where are you going?”

“Out. Call me if something hurts.”

Everything feels new to Taeyong. He’s gone through a traumatic event – being turned into a half machine all of a sudden and having witnessed the murder of his parents right before his eyes and he knows the exhaustion won’t leave him no matter how much he sleeps it away. Socializing takes a lot of his energy and he’ll make sure to make it up to everyone for taking him in, especially to Jaehyun.

Maybe, when he trusts them enough, he’ll tell them the truth.

 

***

 

Living his new life isn’t that hard, if he’s being honest. The people are kind, and Junmyeon checks up on him like he’s a family.

They’re a family now, they are Taeyong’s new family. If it wasn’t for them, he wouldn’t be breathing in a more fresh air outside Seoul. He wouldn’t meet the boys, he would get to watch kids play as if there’s no war happening not too far.

He’s thankful. It’s easier than he thought to open up and let them in. It’s been a week since he woke up to a loud Lucas and Taeyong can’t imagine going back to the silence of their huge yet empty mansion. If he would be given a chance to be reborn and choose his own life, the people he’s currently with would surely play their parts in it.

Jaemin takes the ax from him and nudges Taeyong aside.

“You’re too slow, hyung. It will be sundown soon and you haven’t even cut up ten logs.”

“One of my arms is weak if you forgot?”

“I say, you’ve grown used to Jaehyun assisting you all the time that when he’s gone and you actually have to _work,_ you feel lethargic.”

“He told me to call him if I need him.”

“And you always do.”

Taeyong shakes his head and lets the boy do the task before walking away to look for someone. He hasn’t seen Jaehyun since morning and he wonders what the other boy’s been up to. Not that he’s being clingy – not really.

He feels his lips tug in a small smile when he sees Jaehyun nearby, laughing at the kids. The latter has a sofr spot for children, something Taeyong doesn’t have. He doesn’t understand how one feels such fondness for little devils. Children are noisy and stubborn. For a moment, Taeyong wished they were raised by his mother. They would know when and when not to be mischievous.

Jaehyun looks at him with a grin when Taeyong sits down.

“Are you tired?”

“I didn’t do much. Jaemin said I was too slow. Am I?”

“No, but you’re too soft. You can help in washing clothes instead or cook. Those won’t require you much work.”

A kid trips and Jaehyun is quick to help her up. Taeyong admires how gentle Jaehyun is, as if the world has never wronged him in any way.

“If I tell you I don’t know how to do household chores, what are you gonna do about it?”

He wants to laugh at the funny face Jaehyun is making. The other must be genuinely shocked.

“Tell me you’re lying.”

“I don’t have a reason to lie.”

“You’re _that_ rich? Uh, spoiled rich kids with nannies, right?”

“You can say that. My mother didn’t allow me to do anything. She was too careful of me. I can’t blame her, I was hospitalized just because I was feeling rather excited watching musicians walk by during a festival. The bass was too strong and my heart couldn’t handle it. I knew I died that day, somehow. But they wouldn’t let me go that easily.”

Taeyong feels Jaehyun’s eyes on him. The burning gaze lingers on his face for a moment before it drags down his chest.

“So it was a heart surgery? I should’ve known. I understand now. I’m sorry for making you help with cutting up logs, Taeyong. I hope you’re fine now. Are you? What did the doctor say? We’ll try looking for healthier food for you. There’s not much around, but I’ll look for fruits. You like fruits?”

The worry on Jaehyun’s face is evident and Taeyong can’t help the wide, amused smile on his face.

“What. What’s funny?”

“You’re panicking. Why are you so worried about me? I’m healthy, I can feel it. And yes, I like fruits. But you don’t have to get me some. Thank you, though.”

Taeyong wants to tell him that his father wasn’t a surgeon, but a part of a project that is now making their lives a living hell. He wants to tell Jaehyun that his father said he’s normal now, but ironically with a heart that’s made of steel and from a dear friend that wasn’t human. Taeyong wants to tell him that it’s been a while since he last ate a fruit because Ten hated them for some reason and even though the machine’s gone, Taeyong never ate a fruit again.

But he doesn’t want to risk it. Jaehyun, just like the others in this place is slowly making their way into ~~Ten’s~~ his heart. He’s finally having a taste of what friendship feels like. He can’t afford to ruin it.

“If you say so. Listen, I’m an undergraduate of Nursing, so I know a little. Trust me.”

“I trust you. But trust me too when I say I’m fine. I won’t die, Jaehyun.”

Jaehyun nods and Taeyong isn’t ready when the other holds his hand. Is Jaehyun really touchy with everyone?

“We’re friends, right?”

Is there a reason they wouldn’t be? For the past week, Jaehyun was nothing but a sweetheart. Taeyong doesn’t know how he does it, but it’s so easy for Jaehyun to get close with everybody. There’s this aura around him that makes it so easy for Taeyong to approach the other and rely on him. He hopes it doesn’t burden Jaehyun because Taeyong thinks he finally has a favorite person.

“I guess we are.”

“Just a guess?”

Taeyong frowns. Sure, he has a heart – but it’s made of steel. So why does his chest burn every time Jaehyun makes _that_ face. Whatever kind of face it is. Taeyong doesn’t know if he likes looking at that pout and a pair of puppy eyes.

“Fine, we’re friends.”

“Yes!”

He chuckles at the sight – Jaehyun punching the air in triumph. It’s not like Taeyong’s validation was necessary. But if Jaehyun is happy, so is he.

 

 

 

“We shouldn’t stay in one place for a long time. If they find us here and we manage to take one or two down, what makes it sure that they wouldn’t give a signal to the other AIs?”

Junmyeon doesn’t look up while Minseok tries to discuss the plan. No one is opposing, though it’s seems like it’s because no one knows anything else.

“How sure are we that we’d even take one down? I don’t mind going to different places every now and then, but we’re talking about AIs. Those are machines. They’re well equipped with things we can’t even imagine. I’m starting to think that this is all part of a plan – like a genocide? Where do they get those weapons? The government must have realized their potential and are now sacrificing us.”

Taeyong slides a hand under the table and grips Jaehyun’s. He’s trembling and Taeyong wants to calm him down, but he doesn’t know how.

“Jaehyun has a point. All we have are knives and spears. We’ll get shot even before we realize they’re here.”

“Junmyeon, we’re trying. That’s why we need to find a new place to stay. We can’t afford to be found.”

“That’s more of a suicide, actually.”

Jaehyun frowns.

“Taeyong, what…?”

“The AIs can sense humans. I don’t know how, but I’m guessing it’s the body heat. If we all gather together and travel, we’re basically offering ourselves in a platter. I want to suggest using tin foil to at least lessen that – like cover ourselves with it if we end up travelling so the heat doesn’t radiate and block the machines from detecting us.”

“Where do we get a ton of tin foil, Taeyong.”

“That’s the thing. There’s no way for us to get some. This goes down to the conclusion that we can’t go anywhere else if we don’t wanna risk getting caught. We’re still safe here. For some reason, they haven’t gone here yet. I don’t have any other solution, we’re still going to die once they sense us here, but at least if we stay, we’re prolonging our time to live.”

The silence is deafening when Taeyong’s finished talking. Minseok takes a seat, and Taeyong notices everyone else’s eyes on him.

“Point taken. So bottom line, we’ll just wait until they come for us.”

It hurts to think of reality. The reality that they’re most likely not surviving unless every single machine is terminated. It hurts that they’re all helpless, and even if they try to fight, they’re still going to die a painful death. Taeyong wants to curl up in guilt – no one knows the machines won’t kill him. He’s going to live for as long as he can, and everyone in this room, all the kids and the friends he made will swim in their own blood at one point.

And he will witness it all.

 

***

 

Taeyong lags behind as Yuta, Johnny and Jaehyun walk ahead of him to the river. They volunteered to go fishing for dinner.

“I told you to stay in the hut. Are you already tired? We can stop first and let Yuta and Johnny go first.”

“Huh? No, you can go ahead. I’m just slow, you know.”

Jaehyun tells the other two to go and walks next to Taeyong who rolls his eyes at the younger. Jaehyun only shrugs.

“What if an AI sees you? At least we’ll die together.”

“Dumbass. You want to die too? Leave me to die alone. Save yourself, you idiot.”

“Nooo, we’re friends. Friends stay together. I won’t t let you die alone.”

If the situation was different, Taeyong’s certain that he would melt from the other’s thoughtfulness.

“We’ll be together for as long as we can, right? All of us, you and I, Lucas, Doyoung, Jisung, everyone. I know we’ll survive.”

That’s what he asked Ten, too. He remembers not getting an answer from the robot, and maybe that was Ten’s way of telling him that it’s impossible, and he couldn’t make a promise they would eventually break.

So he doesn’t give Jaehyun an answer and looks down to make it seem like he’s preoccupied. He doesn’t see the smile fall off of Jaehyun’s face.

The river is a lot calmer now that the storm passed. Johnny puts the bucket down to prepare the rod, putting the bait on its hook.

“At this point, the river will run out of fish and we’ll starve. I guess it’s time for us to go vegan.”

Johnny picks up a stone and hurls it at Yuta, hitting the Japanese square on the head.

“What the hell was that!”

“We feed three families but don’t exaggerate. I can’t live without meat, so you go ahead and start munching plants yourself. Let’s see if you don’t grow a tree down your esophagus.”

“That’s what my mom says when I swallow seeds – “

“You fucking swallow seeds! For what reason!”

Jaehyun laughs at the scene playing in front of him. He grabs a fishing rod and hands it to Taeyong whose eyes went wide in surprise.

“I don’t know how to do it.”

“Oh come on, don’t be like this! You’re missing out big time! Do spoiled kids really not know how to have fun?”

Taeyong glares at Jaehyun before grabbing a bait to put on the hook and stands next to Yuta. The water is clear and Taeyong stares at his own distorted reflection for a few minutes, waiting for his first catch before he feels a nudge to his side.

“You and Jaehyun are really close.”

“It’s probably because he saved me.”

“Eh, but Johnny and Lucas did, too.”

“I like everyone.”

Taeyong doesn’t know the point of it. Is Yuta genuinely curious about his relationship with Jaehyun or just merely up for gossip? Taeyong treats everyone fairly, except for the oldies and the really young kids.

Yuta watches the other two talking not far from them before speaking again, saying something that catches Taeyong’s interest.

“We like Jaehyun, but he’s odd.”

“Odd? He gets along with everybody, right?”

“He does, until he starts talking about his interest with androids.”

He almost loses his grip on the rod, immediately tightening his hands around it. A fish tugs on the hook but doesn’t bite down. Taeyong grunts.

“What do you mean? Androids are murderers.”

_Are you calling yourself a murderer? What about Ten? He was <killed>._

“Exactly. They’re murderers. They were made out to be this human-like companion, something that stands on the same ground as humans and will aid us and make our lives easier. Turns out, they’re the spawns on Satan himself. I’m a fan of the Autobots, you know. Robots are so hecking cool, but I didn’t expect to be in this situation. We’re divided, and we’re losing. I didn’t think I would die this way.”

“Where’s your family, Yuta?”

“I don’t have parents. They died a long time ago. My sister however, was blown to pieces of unrecognizable flesh. I know it’s hopeless now, but I want that AI to die, too. Do they even have lives? They’re just machines. Whatever. I want to see that AI be bombed to dust. Every AI out there.”

“Even the ones that don’t kill?”

Something tugs on Taeyong’s fishing rod and he pulls up, grinning at the sight of a big fish. He quickly puts it in the bucket and replaces the bait.

“That’s what Jaehyun asked me too. He once had the audacity to ask all of us that stupid question. All of these machines kill, Taeyong. And if ever there is that doesn’t, they’re still the same. They’re all thirsty for blood.”

“…You hate Jaehyun for that, because he doesn’t understand it?”

Yuta frowns and shakes his head.

“I don’t hate Jaehyun. I just want him to stop his stupid fantasy about these AIs. He finds them cool. As if these androids weren’t the reason why he’s here, separated from his family.”

Taeyong watches Jaehyun and Johnny. He hopes they don’t hear all of these. He hopes no one hears all of his thoughts.

“I swear to God, Taeyong. Once I see my sister’s murderer, I will kill it with my own hands. All of them, I will kill them.”

If his heart was beating, Taeyong knows it will beat a hundred per minute from the anger radiating off of Yuta. He knows Yuta will do it if he wants to. All actions driven by anger are done without mercy.

 

 

 

_Sigh._

The last time Taeyong tried to see through zero-visibility darkness was during _that_ nightmare, and it didn’t end up well. If the darkness hides all the things he doesn’t want to know, he’d rather stay blind all his life.

It’s so dark inside. They always put off the fire outside before hitting the sack, afraid that it will end up burning the grass and start a wildfire, eventually calling the attention of the machines.

Taeyong blinks through complete blackness. No matter how much his eyes try to adjust, he just can’t see enough of what’s around him. He knows Jisung’s sleeping on the ground and Jaehyun’s on the other side of the hut. He doesn’t know what time it is, doesn’t know how much longer he has to wait before twilight. Sleep won’t knock him out from thinking about what he and Yuta talked about that morning.

It’s eating him from the inside like a _parasite._

“Imsomnia?”

“Jaehyun…”

“You keep turning. It woke me up.”

“Sorry about that…”

“No, it’s okay. We gotta be quiet, though. Jisung needs enough sleep to grow.”

“He’s already taller than me.”

“He’s still a baby.”

He can’t see it but he knows Jaehyun’s pouting. He’s a giant baby himself.

“So, what keeps you up? What are you thinking?”

“Things.”

“Like what?”

“Like your fascination over androids. Yuta told me.”

“Is he trying to make you hate me too? He’s tried to convince the others that I was siding with the robots. I’m not, I just think the AIs are cool, like the peak of human intelligence. I don’t condone the killings, I hate whatever’s happening to us. You know that Artificial Intelligence was formally accepted in this world in 1956, right? I admire the evolution of it. I even dreamed of making one myself when I was a kid. Shame how they all turned out in the end. Do you think there’s a concrete reason behind the revolution? Why would they do this all of a sudden? Weren’t they designed to be the human’s servants?”

There’s some rustling on the ground and Jaehyun shushes. Taeyong rolls his eyes, the other was the one talking a lot.

“I have a theory but are we really going to discuss this right now?”

“There’s no other time. Every second is gold to us, Taeyong.”

“Right. If you read about the history, I think you’d get a hint of the possible reason. I don’t think they just suddenly thought of erasing all of us from the face of the Earth, you know. The AIs were designed to mimic how the human brain works – all of it. Every single process. They were designed to _act_ human. They were designed to _be_ human. Now, the AIs have evolved as decades went by. They have adapted to the environment. Think about it. They were made to be humans – even better than humans in some aspects. They mingled with us so well to the point that it became difficult to differ them in an open place with a lot of people unless you search for a barcode. Don’t you think they don’t encode all of the things they observe from us? All of our actions. All of our emotions. This whole chaos started when humans viewed them negatively because of lesser opportunities given to us. Jaehyun, they register every single thing. They learned how to be human. And you know what it means to be human. Humans are greedy and full of hatred. The hatred towards AIs was so strong and now it’s the only thing that runs through these machines. All other things trampled. The world is full of hatred, and they adapted to it.”

For what seems like eternity, Taeyong can only hear the insects outside, Jisung’s stable breathing and the gears running in Jaehyun’s head.

“You think…if we can’t stop them by bullets and grenades, then we’d have to _change_? We’re the root cause of this? Taeyong, how are we going to change? We’ve been like this for God knows what.”

“I know. It feels pointless to live right now. It’s like we’re waiting for the hourglass to run out of sands.”

“Can we talk about this again next time? I doubt the government knows about your theory. They’re all brainless authorities.”

“Okay.”

“So did Yuta succeed in making you hate me?”

Taeyong chuckles and Jisung groans in his sleep. Jaehyun shushes again.

“No. Never.”

 

***

 

Jaehyun slams the door open, loud and shocking as he calls for Taeyong in excitement, not knowing beforehand that the latter is currently in a vulnerable state – half naked and exposed.

“Taeyong, come! We’re celebra –“

“Wait, what the fuck!”

Taking in the exposure of fair skin in front of him, Jaehyun shamelessly stares at Taeyong with eyes scanning every inch of unclothed beauty. His gaze stops on Taeyong’s intimate part, and he frowns at the piece of fabric hindering him from seeing more.

“Are you done harassing me, Jaehyun? I’m trying to put clothes on!”

Jaehyun awkwardly clears his throat and glances outside, before closing the door behind him. Taeyong bites his lip when he realizes that the other’s so red, probably from embarrassment. He doesn’t know why Jaehyun’s embarrassed when he should be feeling that way instead.

He wears the pants Jaehyun lent him and a shirt he stole from Jisung’s bag.

“It’s Mimi’s birthday. You know, that clumsy little girl. We want to celebrate it. You should join us.”

“You really have the time to celebrate birthdays. Soon enough, no one’s even going to be alive to remember our death anniversaries.”

“Taeyong.”

The atmosphere thickens with immediate guilt and regret. Taeyong sits on the bed as Jaehyun remains unmoving on his spot although his eyes are glued on Taeyong, tired and unbelieving.

“I can’t find a reason to be happy, Jaehyun. I don’t understand why all of you are doing this –“

“What are we doing.”

“These things!” Taeyong flails, annoyed that Jaehyun doesn’t seem to understand the situation. “These normal, everyday life things! You go outside and chat with everyone as if there’s no one – nothing out there to get you in a blink of an eye. Don’t you fear for yourself? I don’t understand. Why are you guys forcing yourself to be happy? It almost feels pathetic to me.”

“We’re not like you, Taeyong. We know our days are numbered. What good will it do us if we’re going to live the remaining days in misery, like you do? Mimi is still breathing on her 7th year, isn’t that something to be happy for? Or would you rather see us grieving? Simple happiness isn’t pathetic, Taeyong. It’s the only thing they’re holding on to. Be glad her parents aren’t here to listen to you.”

He doesn’t look at Jaehyun even when the latter sits next to him. Taeyong feels warmth hit his skin and he notices how close Jaehyun is but he doesn’t move away even when his hand gets taken in a gentle hold.

“You had a rough childhood, but it doesn’t mean that the other children can’t be happy because you were never given the chance to. Let them have the happiness you never had, Taeyong. Let them be happy for you, okay? They’re innocent.”

Jaehyun’s hand feels soft, like the pillow he used to hug back home. Taeyong, even if he doesn’t admit it knows for himself that if he would be given a chance to, he’d come back to the city and rebuild everything just for comfort. He doesn’t want to relive his old life, though. He’d bring everyone to the mansion. Jaehyun reminds him of softness and gentleness, something he only had a taste of when Ten used to sleep next to him. Ten was made of steel, but he was soft as one’ll ever be, in its literal and figurative sense.

“Let’s go and greet her, alright?”

“My father was a scientist. He used to make AIs, he used to be a part of this project..”

Their eyes meet and Taeyong swears he sees _nothing_ in Jaehyun’s eyes – no emotions that hold and say Taeyong’s disgusting, loathsome, _evil._ There’s nothing in Jaehyun’s eyes that Taeyong expects, and certainly not the comforting smile the boy offers him.

“Why are you giving me that face… I just told you my father made androids, he made these murderers that you fear now –“

“He must have been too busy for you, then. Did he ever celebrate your birthday with you? With your mother? You’re rich, aren’t you? Then you must have lived in a big mansion that felt empty. Taeyong, did you ever live like a normal kid should’ve?”

_Did I ever?_

_I had an easy life, but was it ever nornal?_

Jaehyun moves closer, too close that Taeyong can only stare down on the other’s lips, noting how pink and soft they look.

“It’s okay, Taeyong. Were you expecting me to hate you? Your father made them, and you were a child, and you never took part in it, right?”

“I di –“

“You’re a scientist’s son?”

They both look at the doorway where Yuta stands, face contorted in a mixture of disbelief and growing anger. Taeyong can almost see the seething hatred inside the man, and the redness grows each second until he feels his head hit the wooden surface of the bed when Yuta slams him down with a hand wrapped around his neck, cutting off his oxygen.

“You’re connected to these monsters? You’re one of them?!”

“Yuta!”

Jaehyun attempts to detach the two but Yuta backhands him, sending Jaehyun stumbling back a few steps before he turns his attention to a heaving Taeyong, clutching his own neck.

“What were you thinking when I told you about my sister? Did you feel guilty? You’re the son of another monster, Taeyong and what are you doing here!? Are you laughing at all of us now? How does it feel seeing people die because your father and the rest wanted to take advantage and play with all of us, huh? You must be happy. Is this what it’s all about to you? Is this why you said we can’t go and find a new place because you’re helping your father kill of us in a single explosion? That’s true, right? So you can fucking _kill_ all of us in seco –“

“They’re dead, Yuta! My family’s dead! I ran away with my father’s head on the floor and his ghost in my dreams! I don’t want anyone to die! If anyone would, it’d be me and you don’t have the right to accuse me of things I hated for all my life…”

The other doesn’t respond right away and when Taeyong starts thinking that Yuta’s understood, the latter scowls and drags him close with a tight grip on the front of his shirt.

“I want you to tell everyone about you, about your family’s doings. I want them to know that at some point, you had a part in all of this. Do it, or else I’ll have my hands on you and you will not like it one bit, Taeyong. You’ll wish they didn’t save you on the brink of death because I’ll make sure it triples once my fists land on you.”

He stares through a blurry, watery gaze into Yuta’s eyes. When the other storms out, Taeyong takes a sharp breath and sobs with Jaehyun’s arms wrapped around him. Hot tears run down his face and soaks through Jaehyun’s shirt and for the first time in forever, Taeyong submits to weakness and lets go of the walls he has built.

“I’m not my father, Jaehyun. I’m sorry…”

“Shh. You’re not him, you’re not like any of the machines he made. You don’t have to feel sorry.”

 

 

 

Acceptance.

Acceptance is the least thing Taeyong was expecting to receive. Best believe, he hoped for heaving chests in anger under scrutinizing gazes, but that isn’t what they’re giving him. For a moment he thinks he might be dreaming again, but it isn’t cold and it isn’t dark, he’s not grasping sheets nor air, he’s not walking in circles and screaming. He’s not dreaming, because he can feel Yuta’s emotions bubbling in the man’s chest, ready to burst in flames.

And it hurts.

“You’re the son of an AI developer, Taeyong. You’re not one of them, but I hope you told us sooner.”

“I was scared, truth be told. I wouldn’t know where to go if you would throw me out –“

“Oh believe me, we would.”

Junmyeon casts a glare at the Japanese man’s direction, effectively shutting him up. “We’re all here because we want to help each other, right? We appreciate honesty rather than ignorance, Yuta. I hope you can understand Taeyong. He lost his family because of the androids, too. We’re all grieving, let’s not fuel our hatred now.”

A sigh leaves Junmyeon’s lips when Yuta finally nods and looks away.

“Don’t worry, Taeyong. Thank you for telling us. You cam stay with us and he –“

“I think I know how we can go to places without being killed if we meet an AI.”

It catches everyone’s attention. Why would it not? Taeyong acknowledges the judgmental looks and clenches his hands on the table.

“I know I said before that we would need a tin foil to cover us up because of the possibility that the machines can feel our body heat, but that was a reaching guess. I honestly don’t know how they can feel humans, but they can feel their own kind.”

“We don’t get where this is going, Taeyong. We’re not andro –“

“We will wait for an AI and dismember it. My father told me that these machines know when the person in front of them is an AI or not. How, I do not know. But one thing, most importantly, he told me that the androids don’t kill androids. If we get to kill an AI and attach any of its parts to us, there’s a high possibility that we won’t get killed because we have something on us that will make them think we’re not humans.”

Jaehyun frowns behind him. “But the AIs are intelligent, right? What if they check for a barcode?”

Taeyong stares at Jaehyun and remembers the day he met an AI, his mind recalling the moment that the machine only stared him in the eye and left.

“They won’t. Trust me, they won’t.”

“At this point, we need to do anything that we can. Make sure that wherever you go, you’ll bring spears with you. We have knives too. We need to strategize how we can kill it because these are machines, it can shoot us before we can even think of moving.”

Taeyong nods at Minseok and clears his throat. “Before the mansion was attacked again, I was watching the news and the government said there would be camp built for survivors. Right now, if that was true, there should be soldiers and cops roaming to gather humans. If we get to kill an AI and take its parts, we should go and look for the camp after.

Taeyong feels a weight lift off his shoulders when most of them agree with him, with the few expressing their doubts and fears. Jaehyun pats the shorter man’s shoulder and gives it an assuring squeeze, which Taeyong returns with a small smile.

“We’ll get through this, Taeyong. I’m here.”

 

***

 

Staring up at a vast canvas of a sea of stars scattered around midnight blue is a luxury in the middle of trying to stand up again since the start of their doom. Everybody’s fast asleep, cocooned in their makeshift blankets and dreaming of another tomorrow, but at the moment, Jaehyun sits on the ground outside with Taeyong. The latter couldn’t sleep yet again and Jaehyun took the chance to invite him for a talk. It’s better than disturbing Jisung again.

“Then you aren’t scared of seeing blood everywhere? Have you joined doctors and nurses in the delivery room? I once watched a live birth video and the image? Honestly, I’m still scarred. I can’t believe women go through that just to push a baby out of their babyholes.”

“ _Babyholes?”_

Taeyong raises a brow. “You want me to say vagina?”

It takes two seconds before Jaehyun starts clutching his stomach while he laughs (as softly as he can to avoid waking people up from sleep), occasionally slapping the ground.

“Oh my God –“

He wipes his tears away and Taeyong waits for the remaining giggles to die down before grinning. “Am I funny now? I can be when I want to.”

“You’re the only one who calls it babyhole.”

“It’s a babyhole. Babies come out of it. And how do you know I’m the only one who does? There are seven billion people on Earth – well, less now, but still. I can’t be the only one.”

“You’re dumb.”

“I must be. I mean, I didn’t get to go to a normal school, so whatever you used to do before you came here really interests me. It must be thrilling.”

Jaehyun shrugs and leans back to stare up at the sky again. “Maybe. I love helping people. I wanted to be a nurse ever since I was a kid. Aside from dreaming of being a scientist too. You know how androids were cool to me, right? It’s…a shame that you weren’t given a chance to enjoy school.”

Taeyong purses his lips and tries to connect the stars with his eyes, making his own constellation.

“It was okay. I mean, for my whole life I thought it was normal, for me at least. I had a weak heart. I was forbidden to go out and play. My mother was paranoid, but she was only scared of losing me, I guess. Tutorials were boring, my teacher was too serious. I don’t know where she is now. I hope she’s alive.”

From his peripheral vision, he can see Jaehyun’s lingering gaze on him. The other doesn’t say anything so he take it as his cue to continue.

“It was monochromatic. My life was a grayscale, but Ten was there to put a little color to it, at least. For a short period of time.”

“This Ten…must be important to you.”

“I guess he became my life at some point. He was the only one I had as a friend. We studied together, played games that don’t require us to be physically active. He hugged me when I got sad because father wouldn’t come home again. Ten was the last one I saw before my old heart stopped beating. When I woke up, he was gone.”

“What happened?”

“Termination.”

Taeyong looks at Jaehyun and fighs the urge to cry. “Ten was an android given to me by my father.”

“I’m sorry, Taeyong…”

“Don’t be. I can still feel him. His memories, I mean.”

Jaehyun glances down and takes Taeyong’s hand, caressing the knuckles with his thumb.

“I guess I can say he was my first love. Silly as it is, but I meant platonically. He was the reason I felt genuine love in my grayscale.”

“That’s a challenge, then.”

Taeyong frowns a bit and tilts his head in confusion. “A challenge?”

“Maybe so. If I can make myself your first love, romantically.”

He doesn’t get a chance to counter that as Jaehyun’s lips find their way on his. They’re soft against Taeyong’s chapped ones, and they move slow, gentle, until Taeyong gives in and closes his eyes to feel more, take _more._ Their lips mold perfectly into each other’s, before Jaehyun pulls away with flushed cheeks. Taeyong opens his eyes and looks down.

“Jaehyun, I ca-“

“Please, Taeyong. Let me. I know it’s a surprise, but I like you. I don’t know how and when, but I want to protect you, I want you safe. You’re just… _beautiful._ ”

_Oh._

“Please don’t reject me…”

“I can’t. I can’t love you.” Taeyong pulls his hand away and acts blind to the way Jaehyun’s face contorts confusion. He doesn’t want to look into his eyes, because the eyes are the mirror to one’s soul, and he’s not ready to see the pain he’s causing Jaehyun.

“I’m incapable of it, Jaehyun. You’ll only get hurt. I can’t… I can’t promise you anything.”

Taeyong wants to curl up and wallow in his own misery. If only he had a real heart, then accepting Jaehyun’s feelings wouldn’t be a problem. But Taeyong doesn’t have the privilege of loving anymore, he knows he doesn’t deserve it. Why did Jaehyun have to be interested in him now?

“What do you mean you’re incapable? You don’t have to say anything now, Taeyong. Just…just let me be by your side. Please?”

“You’ll get hurt, Jaehyun.”

“You don’t know that. I like you, and I can’t stop it.”

If someone asks Jaehyun the reason why he would even fall for someone like Taeyong, someone who came into his life in the worst way possible, Jaehyun would talk about the stars. Taeyong’s eyes are the galaxy, exploding with colors and breath of life. Taeyong may appear lifeless, but he shines in Jaehyun’s eyes. The stars are dead, but they are the most beautiful pieces of diamond adorning pitch black.

Who wouldn’t fall for the heavenly body personified?

They fall into quietness again. Taeyong buries his face in his hands and sighs, waiting for sleep to creep in him and force him back to the hut. This will all go away tomorrow, he hopes so. Jaehyun is more than just a friend to him now, but Taeyong doesn’t have the right to feel the same way Jaehyun does when he doesn’t have a vessel for romance.

“If you could go to school, what would you study?”

He looks at Jaehyun. The other has his eyes glued on the stars again.

“Creative writing. I want to be an author.”

“That’s a good dream.”

“I want to rewrite my life according to what I want it to be.”

“Would you allow yourself to like me in that life, then?”

Taeyong looks up and hums when he finally makes an image of a bunny in the sky. “Most likely.”

 

 

 

“Do you guys want me to help? Those look heavy.”

Jaehyun shakes his head and huffs. “We’re good. But maybe you can come later when we’re done washing. Clothes are heavier when wet.”

Lucas nods and leaves to help with cooking (he taste tests most of the time but Doyoung can’t do anything about it) before Jaehyun carries the pile of dirty clothes. A few steps behind, Taeyong has also an armful of clothes, mostly from the kids.

He forces himself to get over what happened last night between him and Jaehyun. Thinking about it won’t help, and he decides that once they get out of this place and arrive at the campsite, then he’ll continue worrying his pretty little head. Jaehyun won’t back down no matter what Taeyong will do, and they can’t afford to think of feelings right now. Taeyong still thinks he doesn’t really have to.

When they reach the river, Jaehyun is quick to take the clothes from him and crouch at the riverside to start soaking the clothes. Taeyong sits next to him, watching.

“Why won’t you allow me to wash? I can do it too.”

“Huh. Your hands are as soft as my pillows back home. Bet you haven’t seen a washing machine yet.”

“That’s too much!”

Taeyong smiles as Jaehyun sticks out a tongue at him. “How do you wash these? You don’t have any detergent…”

“You know, back in the age when detergents aren’t a thing yet, women wash their clothes at the river by beating the fabrics with a wooden bat or scrubbing them against a rock to take away the dirt. People from less fortunate countries still do it. It’s a simple life, but extremely harder. That’s what you call hard work. And since this is hard work, I can’t let you wash. Your pretty hands will get hurt.”

Jaehyun receives a scoff.

“It doesn’t really matter now.”

Taeyong watches as Jaehyun starts beating the clothes, the other’s arm muscles flexing shamelessly for his eyes. He doesn’t look away and indulges himself with the delightful sight. Jaehyun won’t notice anyway.

“Is your chest healing fine? That’s another reason why I can’t let you do anything difficult. I’m worried about the wound.”

“It’s…fine. I should probably ask for medicines when we get to the camp. Pretty sure they have doctors there, right?”

“Yeah, that’s for certain.”

“You can help them when we get there.”

“I was a student, Yong. I don’t have a license.”

“Since when did you call me Yong?”

Jaehyun chuckles and sprays water at Taeyong, causing the other to retaliate with a whine. _Taeyong is really cute…_

“That’s what you picked up from what I said, huh. Yong sounds cute, just like you.”

Taeyong huffs and resorts to staring at Jaehyun’s arm again. “It’s not.”

The pile of clothes gradually gets smaller as an hour or two went by, Jaehyun really doesn’t know. The sky is getting darker and he might have felt a raindrop hit his cheek but he needs to wash all of the clothes before they go back.

A series of thunder claps resound through the sky and Taeyong flinches. He dismisses the odd sensation crawling up his skin and the sudden, unfamiliar rush in his chest. He never liked the rain.

“I can feel you staring, you know.”

“What about it?”

“Why are you staring at me? I’m going to melt.”

“I like your arms. They’re…nice to look at.”

Jaehyun stops scrubbing and turns to look at Taeyong with amusement written on his face. “Did you just admit ogling me?”

“So what if I’m ogling you? I like your arms. They make me want to bite you.”

When Jaehyun doesn’t say anything, Taeyong looks up, about to ask him what’s wrong but instead he gets pushed down the ground, a pained groan escapes his lips just as Jaehyun towers over him.

“M-my back hurts, get off.”

“I like it when someone bites me.”

“Oh. Really?

“Really. Want to try it? You said you want to bite me.”

Taeyong cups the back of Jaehyun’s neck and pulls him down, smashing his lips on Jaehyun’s. He feels a ghost of a smirk as they kiss, but it melts into the series of soft whimpers Taeyong lets out when Jaehyun runs his tongue across Taeyong’s lips, and a hand sneaks inside the shorter boy’s shirt to feel the skin heating up at the touch of Jaehyun’s palm. He worries for a moment that someone might come and see the position they’re in before the thought fades away with Jaehyun teasingly brushing the pad of his finger over a nipple, and Taeyong mewls, surprising himself with sounds that he never thought he’d make.

When Jaehyun’s knee brushes ever so slightly at the crotch, Taeyong reflexively bites down Jaehyun’s lip, earning himself a guttural moan from the man above him. Soon enough, a pair of lips detach from his, only to litter kisses on the side of his neck, setting his whole body ablaze.

Taeyong feels that odd sensation again and for some reason, like a soft whirring in his chest, but he associates it with the kisses down his neck. The kisses leave his skin and he opens his eyes, lips parted slightly when Jaehyun stares down at him, smiling.

“It’s weird.”

“What is..”

“My heart’s beating too fast, Taeyong.”

Taeyong glances down at his hand pressed against Jaehyun’s chest. The heart beneath ricochets to his palm and Taeyong _misses_ the feeling of a pulse.

“Yeah, it is.”

“But I can’t feel yours.”

It doesn’t register to Taeyong anymore when the odd sensation spreads over his chest like ice, cold and striking. He pushes Jaehyun off of him and drags the other behind the trunk of a tree, covering Jaehyun’s mouth with a hand.

“Don’t. Be quiet.”

Taeyong presses Jaehyun harder against the tree when the cold feeling in his chest slowly runs through his veins, before a chill traces the length of his spine as someone or rather _something_ emerges from the other side of the river.

The machine takes long strides, its footsteps echoing through the calm of the place. The sky roars with thunders again and Taeyong holds his breath, while Jaehyun reaches for the hem of his shirt and grips hard.

Beneath Taeyong’s palm, Jaehyun’s lips tremble. His eyes are wide in fear and watery, but the drizzle has already turned into a shower so Taeyong doesn’t know anymore if those are Jaehyun’s tears that brim his wide eyes.

The footsteps grow louder. The android is a few feet away from them, with one of its hand modified into a gun. Something akin to a memory Taeyong can’t point out suddenly thunders inside him when the android whips its head to a certain direction.

“Jaehyun, Taeyong! It’s raining! Come back and eat!”

Taeyong curses under his breath when they both hear Lucas searching for them. He sees Lucas coming closer and the android moves again, already aiming at the clueless boy.

“Hide.”

Before Jaehyun can react, the android fires but misses Lucas by an inch. The sound of the gunshot is deafening and Taeyong pushes Jaehyun away, pointing behind a large rock.

“Hide there.”

“But Taeyong –“

The android fires a few and they hear a scream as Lucas falls down with a hand clutching his side, crimson blood seeping through the fabric of his shirt. The machine launches at the human lying helplessly on the ground and sends Lucas flying several feet away, hitting a tree.

He feels another wave of coldness spread in his chest at the sight as Taeyong remembers the image of his parents, chopped and blown to pieces while they swim in their own pool of blood. They must have heard the chaos as the others show up in panic, fear consuming them when they see the armed AI.

The AI raises its gun and aims at Jisung.

“Taeyong, no!’

Jaehyun’s scream fades into oblivion when Taeyong runs and launches himself at the android, knocking it down with a strength possessed only by machines. Jisung gets pulled away as they retreat to their huts while a few tended to Lucas who’s slipping in and out of consciousness.

The AI remains immobile, blank eyes staring up at the human pinning it down. Taeyong hears Jaehyun’s and another one’s voices calling out to him, telling him to run but all of it disappears with the wind. The rain pours hard on them, and the blood seeps through the muddy soil as Taeyong glares through his soaked fringe, teeth chattering in both cold and fury.

“You can’t kill anyone while I’m here.”

He grabs the AI’s gun and bends its arm, pointing the weapon at the machine’s face. He’s about to blow its head off when its eyes glow silver, reminding Taeyong of the last thing he saw after falling off the bridge.

“You’re one of us.”

His jaw tightens and he digs the muzzle of the gun below the android’s chin. “Never.”

Taeyong presses a button, akin to a trigger and pieces of metal fly across direction as he beheads the android with a single shot.

The noises die down, and Taeyong gets off the robot before turning to look at Yuta, who’s rooted on his spot, mouth open with a lot of questions reflecting in his  eyes. Jaehyun is no different not far away from them.

His face stings as rainwater washes the blood from the long cut across his cheek and the coldness in his chest disappears as if it was never there.

 

 

 

“We stopped the bleeding for now, at least. I also got the bullet out but we have to send him to a hospital. I’m pretty sure he has broken bones. There might be internal bleeding and we can’t risk staying here any longer. He’s currently passed out from the pain.”

Jaehyun reaches for a cloth and wipes the blood from his hands. It doesn’t get removed completely and he sighs, rolling his shoulder.

“Then we need to pack up and go to that campsite Taeyong talked about. Put Lucas on a stretcher – anything available there that can carry his weight.”

“I’ll tell Johnny and Doyoung about that. The AI… the others have disposed it after taking enough parts. It’s just anything we could easily cut. I think that would be enough as protection, if it really works. Right, Taeyong?”

Taeyong remains preoccupied in his own bubble, staring blankly into space. Junmyeon leaves the two to check on Lucas before Jaehyun approaches the boy lost in trance and kneels in between his legs, gathering trembling hands in his own.

“Are you okay?”

“Lucas got hurt.”

“He’ll be fine, Taeyong. I wrapped him in the bandage I have left, and some shirts. Let’s go find that camp, okay?”

“I’m not even sure if there really is a camp. It wasn’t there yet when I heard the news.”

“We’ll find that out. We’ll go once everybody’s ready and –“

Taeyong blinks and a few tears drop on his lap. “That AI, it’s the one that killed my father. That AI was looking for me. It wouldn’t come here if I wasn’t here, Jaehyun. It’s my fault, Lucas is hurt because of me.”

Jaehyun quickly cups the other’s cheeks and makes Taeyong look at him. “Listen. It’s not your fault. AIs linger around to look for humans, Taeyong. We’re not that far from the city, they can go as far as they can. Lucas got hurt because the AI hurt him. Taeyong. Taeyong, it’s not your fault. Okay? Do you understand me?”

He doesn’t get a response. Jaehyun softens up and gather’s Taeyong in his arms instead, hoping to envelope him with warmth and also to soothe his worries. He knows Taeyong won’t stop blaming himself.

“And you stopped it from shooting Jisung. You were so brave back there, Yong. I’m proud of you. Don’t blame yourself, please.”

The body in his arms shake as sobs rip out of Taeyong’s throat. His knees are hurting and he’s certain they will bruise but he doesn’t care. Jaehyun will keep Taeyong in his arms until the other stops crying.

“Lean on me, Yong. I told you I’ll be by your side. You don’t have to punish yourself like this.”

 

 

 

Taeyong comes out of the hut with a rucksack as Jisung follows behind before joining Jaemin. The other families are already gathered carrying the stuff they wish to keep. Lucas lies on a board covered with a blanket, still unconscious.

“We don’t really know where to head, and we can take a rest wherever it makes us. Make sure you always have the AI’s parts with you. Hold it or put it in your pocket, wherever it may be easily detected.”

“Is this really going to work?”

Taeyong looks at a woman and nods once. “It’s going to work. AIs are made of special, high caliber steel. They will detect it and double think your identity. You can even swallow it and it will still be detected.”

“Even if it’s inside of us?”

“Even if it is.”

Junmyeon signals everyone to stay close to each other. Johnny and Jaehyun carry the makeshift stretcher and Taeyong diverts his gaze forward as they start walking. He really can’t look at Lucas right now. Maybe not anytime soon.

 

 

They only take a break from walking after two hours of going nowhere. Johnny and Jaehyun switch places with the other men, since Lucas isn’t exactly lightweight. Taeyong gathers his courage to glance at Lucas and winces, scenes from earlier flashing in his mind.

“He’ll be fine, Taeyong.”

He won’t call it magic, but Jaehyun’s touches do things to him that even the heaviest burden seem to lighten from the mere presence of the younger. Taeyong is more than glad.

“I took its nipple.”

“It’s what?”

Jaehyun grins and holds up a piece of metal. “It’s the metal part beneath the skin on the chest. I’m sure it’s the nipple. Do they really need to have this?”

Taeyong rolls his eyes and shakes his head at Jaehyun’s attempt to lighten up the mood. It’s quite funny, to say the least. “I guess they do. AIs were made to be almost humans. Humans dated AIs, so I guess the private parts were necessary.”

“So they have sex with androids, too?”

Jaemin snaps his head at Jaehyun’s way. The boy has  aa scandalizedlook on his face and Jaehyun doesn’t look even close to apologetic.

“I...don’t know. I never tried to delve deeper into that.”

“That sucks. You should’ve asked your father.”

“…Why would I ask him that.”

“For future purposes?”

Jaehyun barely escapes the punch Taeyong throws. He even had the audacity to laugh, but Taeyong lets it go.

The small smile on his face drops as the familiar coldness starts growing in his chest. The last time it happened, all hell broke loose.

“Stop.”

Junmyeon looks at him, ready to ask when they hear sounds of footsteps that do not belong to any of them. For a minute that feels like forever, the coldness in his chest grows before it spreads all over him and he turns around to look at an AI, its clothes torn and some skin ripped off, exposing the steel. He guesses that this AI might have survived from a bombing or some sort. If it really was the situation, then there might be policemen or soldiers close to them.

Taeyong gestures everyone not to do anything before he approaches the android with careful steps.

“Where are you headed.”

“Where humans are.”

“Do you know where? We’re also searching.”

The machine looks past Taeyong and doesn’t speak for a few seconds.

“Close, but I’m yet to find one.”

Taeyong lets his lips curl into a smirk before cocking his head to the side. “Go. We’ll continue searching.”

He waits for the AI to disappear from their sight before Taeyong turns back to the others and tells everyone to continue.

“Walk faster. More of them might come out. Besides, we only got android parts with us, we’re still humans in their eyes.”

_Except me._

 

 

 

The sun is ready to set above them as orange hues color the sky behind thick clouds. It’s when they’re ready to retire for the day from hours of walking and the children are already crying when a military vehicle comes into view. Minseok is the first one to wave his arms in the air and shout, alerting the soldiers.

“Help us, please! Someone is badly injured!”

The soldiers jump off the vehicle and quickly aided everyone into the truck. They’re particularly careful of Lucas as he’s settled onboard, with a military doctor immediately checking him up.

“It’s a miracle that you survived an attack without a firearm to use.”

“Someone had an idea that AIs know when they’re face to face with a fellow AI. We used the parts of the AI he managed to take down and the metals actually helped.”

“Which one of you did it?”

Taeyong raises his hand. The soldier’s face hardens and looks him up and down.

“You killed an AI.”

“I did. I just…threw myself at it when it wasn’t looking and used its gun to shoot it. It’s just about fast reflex.”

“You must have an inhumane type of reflex, kid. Where did you get your idea?”

“My father was a scientist. He’s dead, by the way. If you want to look for him.”

The soldier’s face remains stoic. Taeyong maintains the eye contact until the soldier looks away and talks to the doctor, asking about Lucas. Taeyong’s gaze falls on the soldier’s name patch to remember, just in case: KIM J.I.

He looks at Jaehyun who’s fallen asleep and rests his head on the younger’s shoulder before succumbing to exhaustion.

 

***

 

“Alright, be careful getting off the truck!”

The children are the next ones to be guided off the vehicle after Lucas was quickly sent to the doctors. Taeyong feels a breath of fresh air as he takes in the sight of the camp in front of him. It looks like it was an abandoned plantation, a building of some sort. It was fixed to admit survivors and people in dire need of medical attention.

 _Finally._ They will be saved from the living hell.

“Surrender all of the AI parts you have. It will be grounded to dust later.”

The same soldier glances at Taeyong before collecting the pieces of metal. Another soldier leads them to the entrance where they have to pass a scanner.

“What’s the scanner for?”

“To see if you’re clean.”

“Of what?”

 _KIM J.I’_ s smirk irks Taeyong to the core. He shakes his head and runs to catch up behind Jaehyun.

“You excited?”

“Kind of.”

Jaehyun grins at him and enters. Taeyong takes a step inside and before he could pass the scanner, a loud alarm rings through the campsite, and all of a sudden his wrists are being tied behind him.

“Wait, what’s going on?!”

Taeyong shouts at the soldier who pushes Jaehyun out of the way. He continues to try to break away from the tight grip on his arm but his attempts are futile. Everyone’s watching him in absolute confusion, until the same damned soldier grips his jaw and bends over to glare at him.

If looks could kill, Taeyong would already be six feet under.

“I knew there was something off about you, _android.”_

 

 

 

A small amount of light passes through the little rectangular opening at the door. There’s a bulb hanging from the ceiling but Taeyong makes no move to switch it on, choosing to sit in the middle of darkness and cold ground seeping through his thin clothes. He hears nothing from the outside, aside from light footsteps coming from afar that don’t ever come close to the cell he’s locked in. He feels like a prisoner, a convict about to receive a death sentence. It’s not impossible, realistically speaking. They think he’s an AI, and no matter how many times he had told them he’s still human, they never listened. Why would they? There wasn’t a single case of half androids before, and the concept of it didn’t occur to anybody.

Staring into nothing makes him feel like it’s been hours since he was thrown inside the cell. He thought he would be terminated right away, shot mercilessly in front of the people he’d grown close to for the past weeks. He doesn’t have a single idea as to why he’s still there, breathing and thinking of all the possible reasons why they aren’t doing anything to him yet. Are they taking his words into consideration? Are they going to let him go since he doesn’t seem to pose a threat?

Who is he kidding? Why would they let him go? Taeyong will understand if they even torture him first before disposing him, like nothing but a life sized silver. The machines didn’t spare anyone, so why would these humans give Taeyong a chance – someone, or _something_ akin to the killer machines?

His mind drifts off to the faces that engraved themselves to the back of his head. Junmyeon was nothing but kind, Minseok was quiet but welcoming, Doyoung, Johnny, Jisung, Jaemin, Lucas….poor Lucas, they were all the people who accepted him because they thought he was _normal._ Yuta had all the right to hate him, and the look he had when Taeyong was being dragged away, was full of everything Taeyong had expected: indifference.

Indifference, because Yuta doesn’t give a damn about what happens to him. If he dies, Yuta will probably the first one to celebrate.

Taeyong tries not to think about Jaehyun. He told the younger he would only get hurt and it’s nothing but the truth. He doesn’t even understand why Jaehyun kept begging the soldiers not to take him away when it’s already been confirmed Taeyong’s different. Jaehyun’s supposed to hate him for all the reasons he can think of, but until the end, Jaehyun tried to make him look innocent. Jaehyun, naïve Jaehyun. Taeyong is going to be his downfall.

The door unlocks and Taeyong squints at the bright light that suddenly filled the cell. He’s pulled to stand and dragged down the hallway, to somewhere Taeyong doesn’t want to know anymore.

But when he sees the familiar long, metallic table with machines and tubes around the room and men dressed in white, Taeyong lets out a breath he’s unaware he’s been holding.

He didn’t even get to say good bye.

 

 

 

Lucas is loud and happy, and Jaehyun thinks the tubes attached to the boy’s body don’t really suit him. He hasn’t woken up yet and Jaehyun doesn’t know if he will still open those eyes, but he sincerely hopes he does. He kind of misses the loud chatterbox and silly antics despite imminent danger.

Lucas was the first one to spot Taeyong in the river, and Jaehyun doesn’t want to lose them both. Not any of them.

“It’s not really Taeyong’s fault, is it.”

Yuta moves away from leaning against the wall and takes the available seat next to Jaehyun. “Who knew he had a motherboard for a heart? That’s actually fucking cool, if you think about it. How that motherboard acts as a heart and keeps his blood running, we’ll never know. My two brain cells can’t comprehend that level of scientific shit.”

Jaehyun chuckles as he remembers what they were told earlier. Taeyong has confessed about the unconsented surgery his father has performed on him but it seems like Taeyong won’t be released anytime soon. He wants to see the other, he wants to know if Taeyong’s okay.

“Taeyong didn’t want this.”

“I’ve realized. I’m sorry.”

“I don’t need to hear your apology, Yuta. I’m not Taeyong.”

Yuta leans in and pokes his cheek. “Hey,” Jaehyun raises a brow and Yuta grins. “Do you want to tell me something about you and Taeyong?”

“Not…really?”

“Oh, please.” Jaehyun knows where this is going. Yuta may had been hostile, but he’s always up for gossips. “You have a thing for him. Don’t lie to me! I saw how you looked at him. Like –“

“Like he holds the stars in his eyes?”

The Japanese boy smiles and nods. “Like he holds the stars in his eyes…”

A head pokes inside the room and Junmyeon calls them both, asking them to come outside for a while. Jaehyun follows immediately with Yuta tailing him. Judging from the hard expression on Junmyeon’s face, he doesn’t  know if he’s prepared to hear whatever the older wants to say.

“I just talked to an officer. He said Taeyong was detained but he didn’t tell me where they’re keeping him. Mentioned something about confidentiality and risk of exposure. Exposure to something, I didn’t get that part. The motherboard in Taeyong’s chest is one of the most essential parts of an android and about the possibility of Taeyong being released, they said it would be considered if Taeyong only had minor parts with him, like a patch of metal on his skin.”

“But he has the motherboard. It’s his heart now. What are they gonna do to him?”

Junmyeon rubs a hand down his face and his shoulders sag after a sigh escapes him.

“He’s up for termination.”

It feels like drowning in a sea of ice cold water. Jaehyun stares at Junmyeon, waiting for him to say it was a joke. Yuta wraps a hand around Jaehyun’s arms and feels the muscle tense under his touch.

“Please tell me you’re kidding.”

“No. I’m not.”

“No, hyung. You’re kidding. Tell me you’re kidding.”

“Jaehyun, why would I make a joke about this? We’re most likely losing Taeyong, that’s what they told me.”

He feels something burn inside him, like flame spilling down his throat and swirling around his chest. He’s starting to feel lightheaded as the gears start turning in his head with nothing but thoughts of Taeyong dying.

_Taeyong is dying..?_

It’s a second too late for Yuta to hold his friend back when Jaehyun grabs a soldier and pushes them against the wall, one hand curled around the collar while the other’s wrapped around the soldier’s throat.

He’s fuming, and he’s about to break.

“Where’s Taeyong? The one you mercilessly locked up? Release him or I’ll be the one to terminate you.”

Jaehyun gets pushed away and the soldier fixes his uniform, straightening it before facing Jaehyun with no hint of the slightest emotion.

“We’re ordered not to disclose any information of the android’s whereabouts.”

“He’s **not** an android!”

“The government has ordered us to eliminate all AIs that will be encountered. Including the illegal androids.”

“Illegal...?” Jaehyun heaves through his anger.

“This is the first case of a half android which is not included in the 1956 project. From the code of ethics made by the scientists themselves, there has been no discussions made about using Artificial Intelligence as part of the human body. In conclusion, the case of Lee Taeyong is isolated, and not up for further investigation. The sentence had been declared.”

“But Taeyong didn’t consent to the surgery! Why can’t you listen to him for once?! He’s still human after all! His heart is the only thing artificial in him! Please! Don’t you know the real reason why AIs are mass killing us?! Because of humans! We turned them into murderers! It’s our fault! Let Taeyong go!”

“All AIs will be eliminated, if the android’s spared but not his heart, do you think he’s going to survive without one of the most important organs? And humans have nothing to do with this, kid. Spare me your conspiracy theories.”

The soldier stares at Jaehyun for a moment as if waiting for him to counter before brushing past Jaehyun when the latter remains mum. Junmyeon approaches him and attempts to offer comfort, until a loud, long beep reach their ears.

 

 

The doctor tries his best to defibrillate Lucas, for what seems like a dozen times but the straight line doesn’t curl into a series of up and down points anymore and everyone gives up. The best has been done, but it was not enough. Some of Lucas’ organs collapsed on him, not surviving the impact he had gotten from hitting the tree and the direction of the bullet.

They lost two in a day, and Jaehyun doesn’t shed a tear.

 

***

 

A needle stabs through his vein but Taeyong doesn’t feel anything. He’s past his own breaking point, nothing could ruin him further. The table is cold against his back and he hoped that they could have put him to a normal bed, at least. So that even in his last breath, he would get to feel warmth as if it never left him.

“Did you request for a last meal?”

Taeyong looks at the doctor and smiles. “No, doc. I’m not hungry.”

The doctor nods at the nurses and Taeyong feels something thick and heavy flow within his veins through a tube inserted to his arm. He starts to feel sleepy, the image of the doctor’s eyes above a white mask blurs until he can’t take it anymore and Taeyong succumbs to a sleep uncertain of letting him wake up again.

 

 

 

“Why are you not coming out of your room?” Ten jumped on Taeyong’s bed and rested his chin on the other’s shoulder, peeking at the open book on Taeyong’s lap.

“Greek mythology?”

“Yes. It’s interesting.”

“Can I read?”

Taeyong handed the book to his friend and Ten didn’t forget to say his thanks (he was educated about manners as well) before flipping through its pages. The robot’s eyes skimmed through paragraphs and images of gods and goddesses, their adventures and misfortunes.

“She’s beautiful. I like her long hair and sharp facial features. Oh. The goddess of love?”

“That’s Aphrodite.”

Ten glanced at Taeyong and frowned. “Her name is pronounced like that? Why isn’t it written as A-F-R-O-D-A-I-T-I instead?”

Taeyong chuckled and nudged Ten’s side. “It’s complicated. Besides, isn’t it cool? The name is pretty, just like her.”

Ten shrugged before starting to read about the goddess, his brows furrowing the more information he took in. “If she’s the goddess of love, she’s supposed to be powerful enough to end their war, right? She should’ve casted a spell on them for everyone to just…love. That’s easy.”

“It’s not that easy. Hatred prevailed because of greed for power. Once you get a taste of power, it’s hard to get out of that privilege.. The privilege of controlling everything in the palm of your hands. Think about it, Ten. All things will happen in accordance to your liking. Would you sacrifice it for something as shallow as love?”

“Love isn’t shallow. It’s powerful too.”

“How can you say so?”

Ten closed the book and gave it back to Taeyong. “It allowed you to see me as your equal. You love me, don’t you?”

“Yes. Yes, I do.”

 

 

A lone tear slides down the side of Taeyong”s face as the memory fades into pixels just as the motherboard is switched off, and the line on the monitor flattens.

 

 

 

The night is still young, Jaehyun thinks. The moon illuminates the outside, adding to the few lamps surrounding the area. He’s glad. It will be hard for the soldiers to guard and spot an incoming machine if it’s not bright enough.

He can’t sleep so he decides that walking will help ease his mind. He misses the sleepless nights with Taeyong and how they talked about anything under the sun. Mostly about androids, though. Since Jaehyun is interested in it and Taeyong only indulged him. He wonders what he can do to kill time, now that Taeyong’s not coming back to him anytime soon. Jaehyun tries fooling himself earlier, maybe this is all just a dream and he’ll wake up later in the middle of class with his professor spewing biological stuff he can’t absorb. Then he’ll go home and eat ramen while watching movies until the wee hours of the night.

He knows it’s futile, but there’s no harm in trying. He just wants to forget the pain prickling him like a thousand needles.

He stops in front of a room and notices how it’s unlocked. It hasn’t been long for long, he thinks. After checking both ends of the hallway, realizing he’s come so far and he’s probably already lost, Jaehyun decides there’s nothing worse to happen if he looks around for a bit.

The room is cold when he enters. Reaching for a switch, Jaehyun turns the light on and immediately notices a glass box sitting perched slant on a ledge, with _L.Taeyong_ engraved on a small, gold plate.

A motherboard rests inside, cushioned for protection. Jaehyun allows his fingers to caress the glass and his heart beats rapidly because this is Taeyong’s heart, and he’s here almost touching something that belongs to the boy he badly wants to see again, but never will.

“So this is why you said you weren’t for romance.”

Jaehyun’s hand lingers on the glass box as he chokes on a sob, all of the pain bottling inside now bursting in tidal waves.

“I wish you just told me. I could’ve loved for the both of us.”

 

***

 

**EPILOGUE**

MM/DD/2020 10:45

“Hey, you found that surgery book?”

Yuta stops next to him and groans when he sees what Jaehyun’s holding. “That’s a romance novel. You don’t need that for internship when you watch a woman give birth.”

“Can’t you let me live for like…uh, two hours, maybe? I want to read about people falling in love too, you know. I’m sick of internal organs and drugs.”

“Fine. Grab the book, pay up so we can eat. I’m hungry.”

Jaehyun flips the book to read an excerpt and his pulse quickens as he takes in word by word.

 _‘You’re like the northern star. I wish upon you in the dark for you’re my only source of light. You’re the burst of flavors in my mouth and the vibrancy of colors after the rain when the rainbow arches across the sky. You’re the heart I never had, beating and alive, full of life and adventures and dreams. You’re the kind of love I never knew I needed, nurturing and sweet. I wish I was capable to stay with you until your last heartbeat - yours, because I forgot when mine has stopped.’ –_ S.CC

He chuckles and shakes his head before putting the book back in the shelf. He tried to forget the past but it’s proven to be a hard thing to do when deep inside, Jaehyun still holds on to the memories. They’re too beautiful and tragic to be forgotten.

He pays for the book he was looking for and they exit the bookstore to find a restaurant. There’s not much still, the city’s back to how it was before, although business has been hard to pick up from they left off. It’s peaceful, but still lacking. It’s not easy to move on from something that ruined almost everything.

Yuta walks ahead of him. Jaehyun’s eyes scan the street and sees _someone_ that forces him to a stop. He wastes no time in crossing the road, barely dodging a car with Yuta shouting his name from the other side.

 _“_ Taeyong!”

Jaehyun grabs the man’s shoulder and turns him around, only to face a stranger. The man removes his earphones and asks Jaehyun if he needs anything.

 _“_ Uh, no. I’m sorry. I mistook you for someone else.”

The man nods and leaves just as Yuta grabs Jaehyun by the arm and glares at him.

“What’s gotten in your head?! You almost got hit!”

“I thought I saw Taeyong.”

Yuta’s grip loosens and his face softens up at Jaehyun’s words. “Jaehyun…”

“I know. He’s gone. I just… It’s hard for me.”

He gets a sympathetic pat on the shoulder before Yuta pulls him to the side, eagerly leading him back to look for a place to eat. 

“It’s okay, Jaehyun. You’ll move on."

 

xx

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! 
> 
> if y'all thought that was the end.....lol, joke's on you ;-) see you on the next part!


End file.
